A Strange Love
by Little Miss Canada
Summary: Felicia and Madeline are dorm-mates in high school. Will Madeline's secret make Felicia shy away from her or make her love her even more? But What will happen when Felicia tells Madeline her secret? Maybe the two were meant to be. fem!Italy x fem!Canada


Main Pairing: Fem Italy x Fem Canada

They are in high school. The BTT, Alfred, Arthur, and Germany are about 17/18-ish. Felicia and Madeline are two years younger so 15/16-ish?

It's my first fem x fem story so don't judge me too hard.

* * *

Strange Attractions

Madeline roamed the halls, it was a week until school started and she couldn't even find her own dorm! How could she ever find her classes if she couldn't find her dorm? She had been spending in Alfred's dorm, on his request. He had the same dorm throughout high school and since this was Maddie's first year he wanted her to be comfortable.

She sighed and was thinking of how possessive he is of her. Madeline felt like she couldn't have a life because he would get all protective over her. Finally, she found the dorm. She knocked on the door and entered.

It was a very quaint dorm, just to her liking. This room was white, the kitchen was a beautiful emerald green, and the bedrooms were both red. _It's beautiful here_, she thought to herself.

Felicia rushed at her from the bathrooms, which were also emerald green, and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Madeline! I thought I was going to be in here all by myself!" Felicia said, kissing her cheeks.

Madeline blushed and said, "I have been looking for it. I-I kind of got lost a few times…"

"Oh its fine, Maddie, I'm just so happy that I'm sharing a dorm with you!" Felicia said hugging her again.

Maddie smiled shyly and walked into one of the rooms, "Is this one mine?"

"Yep! It's all yours," Felicia said with a friendly smile.

Madeline walked over to the bed on put her suitcase on it. _It will be nice to get away from Alfred and not be surrounded by so many guys trying to get my attention,_ she thought as she unpacked. She made sure that everything had its special spot and she remade her bed, tucking her Beatles blanket under the sheets and arranging her bunny perfectly on top. When she was finally satisfied she went to organize her bathroom.

Felicia watched her, thinking of how beautiful Madeline was. She thought of how quiet and polite Madeline was, of how she liked to go to the classroom with the piano at lunch. Felicia would go with her, secretly watching her fingers as they effortlessly played the keys. She thought of how Maddie would quietly swear if she messed up.

As much as it shocked her, Felicia felt like she was falling in love with her. She felt excited and nervous whenever Maddie was around. She doubted Madeline would ever like her in that way, regardless of how much she loved her… Wait… love? Yes, that word suited how she felt towards Maddie.

"You are very organized like Ludwig, Maddie." Felicia said.

Maddie jumped in surprise, "Oh, merci, Felicia."

Felicia smiled slightly when Maddie spoke in French, then said, "Germany and Prussia were planning to come over tonight. I can cancel if you want to get settled more."

"Non. Can I help make dinner? I really want to make raviolis." She replied, looking Felicia straight in the eyes.

_They are the prettiest shade of blue_, she thought. She took a step closer to the smaller girl and cupped her face in her hands, "As you wish" She whispered seductively, kissing her beautiful pink lips.

Maddie pulled away confused. Felicia has always been a good friend, always there for her but this caught her off guard. It confused her yet at the same time she liked the softness of her lips.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." Felicia said.

"Non, you don't have to be. You won't understand who or what I am. Regardless of how I feel…" she replied.

"Tell me, Maddie." Felicia said cupping her face again.

Maddie looked at the Italian, not knowing what else to do she blurted, "I'm a vampire."

Felicia looked at her, "Was that so hard?"

"Non." Maddie said shyly.

"Then let's make dinner, my vampire love." She said seductively.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I promise there will be more chapters. Honestly I think they would make a cute couple. It's one of my favorite pairings. Please comment. I know it's probably stupid but I got the idea of Italy and Canada from a picture and the vampire idea from the fact that I am vamp!fem!Canada. Tell me if I need to change anything, if I do then I will all you have to do is tell me. Okay I think that is it. I'll be working on the next chapter and should have it up soon.


End file.
